Independance
by Dragonfly Rider
Summary: “Needing help isn’t gender specific,” he replied. “Everyone needs help sometimes. We do, my brothers and I.” Just a little fic about independance and accepting help with my OC. Fifth fic in the Secrets Series.


A/N: What can I say? Just read it. Third co-authorship fic by Canadian Pirate Queen and Dragonfly Rider, posted under DR's account for the use of her OC. It's probablya good idea to read 'the unexpected surprise', 'Becauseof You', 'a True Kodak Moment', and 'WeNever Mention ThisAgain'before this.Oh, and this isn't about Independance Day, if you were wondering. The title makes sense at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.

**INDEPENDANCE**

Beep, beep, be- SMACK. Akasha, apparently had picked up her alarm clock, and threw it against the wall, causing it to stop the annoyingly constant beeping. It was a beautiful December morning; the snow was falling while the warm sun started to peak over the clouds. Unfortunately, this beauty was marred by the fact that it was, Monday morning, which means school.

"AKASHA," her mother yelled, "IT'S TIME TO GET UP."

"Stupid Monday mornings," Akasha grumbled. Nonetheless, she ripped the covers off, and proceeded to get ready for school. She grabbed an apple on her way out, and headed for the high school. Math class was boring, as was science, and then they had lunch, thankfully. Akasha and her best friends (other then the turtles), Angel and Silver sat at a table near the window. Angel and Silver were friends she'd only gained recently, after her and her mother had made up, and she started to be nicer. Angel knew about the turtles, but Silver did not, and it was sometimes awkward to keep them secret.

She heard footsteps behind her, and turned around to see Josh the Jock, with a grin on his face that made her want to puke.

"Yes," she inquired, raising her eyebrows in a dull manner. He sat down next to her and slung an arm around her shoulders, which she quickly removed with disgust. Josh didn't seem to notice.

"I am going to give you, Akasha, the honor of going to the Christmas dance with me," he stated arrogantly, "I'll pick you up 'round Seven, 'K babe?" To which Akasha promptly answered in a flirtatious simper; "I couldn't possibly be ready by then, pick me up 'round seven thirty, in the next millennia," She deadpanned.

"Okay ba- hey wait, a second, are you refusing me?" Josh asked shocked.

"Why yes I am," Akasha spat back, "even if I didn't hate your guts, I have a boyfriend." She smiled venomously as the shocked look on his face turned to outrage. Silver's head turned sharply to peer at Akasha; she'd not mentioned this boyfriend to her. Angel knew, but was surprised that Akasha had bought it up in public.

"What? Didn't think a girl like me could have anything more then a sympathy date from a guy who just wants to get his old girlfriend jealous so she'll take him back?" By now the whole cafeteria was staring at them, but Akasha neither cared, nor noticed.

"And you know what else? Even if I didn't have a boyfriend I was absolutely crazy about, I still wouldn't go on a date with you, because I don't date people who are self-centered, jack-asses who bullies other people just to feel better about themselves, and to be part of that stupid 'In' group that, for some strange reason beyond my comprehension, everyone wants to be in, so they can call themselves names like 'Popular' and 'Cool', 'cause if you're not 'Cool', then you must be a nobody with no life!" She stopped to finally take a breath, while everyone stared at her with wide-eyed astonishment. Josh looked like he'd been hit over the head with a sledgehammer, as he stammered for a reply. A sudden look of fury crossed his features, making him look rather ugly.

"You slut!" He screamed, jumping up and looking at her with pure malice.

"I," Akasha stated calmly, "Am not a Barbie doll with shell for brains, though you apparently are." He looked at her with an odd expression, while she was appearing to lose interest in the conversation, which was being eagerly watched by the whole cafeteria, she went back to eating her lunch.

"Besides," she said between mouthfuls, "I prefer my dates to have at least one brain cell, minimum." To this he simply stared at her, his face changing rapidly from white, to red, to purple. Josh started sputtering and looked like he was about to slap her at any moment. Luckily for Josh, the bell rang signalling the end of the first lunch period. Once Akasha and her friends had joined the mainstream heading towards classes, Silver asked, "Who was this boyfriend you mentioned back there? You haven't told us about him. When do we get to meet him? How old is he? Where does he go to school?"

Akasha laughed cutting off Silver's constant questions. " His name's Raph, and he's our age, and I'm not sure if you'll ever meet him."

"Why?" Silver whined.

"Because he doesn't like to meet many people," she replied slowly.

"Please? Come on," Silver pleaded. Luckily, Akasha was saved from replying by the fact that they'd finally reached class.

Second lunch, Akasha was the center of attention, whether it was people telling her good job for standing up to Josh, or a group of preppy girls telling her to butt out, but with an array of much more colourful language that got them detention each that evening.

"Aah, the end of the day," Akasha muttered to herself as she swung her backpack over her back at the end of History. "Maybe I'll watch cartoons all day and eat ice cream… with chocolate syrup…" she was cut off as Angel and Silver cornered her.

"C'mon, spill," Silver said, poking Akasha in the arm. "Who's this boyfriend of yours?"

"I told you, you can't meet him," Akasha said absently, walking away. Silver and Angel followed like a pair of curious puppies.

"Pleeeaassee Asha?"

"No."

Josh came up to her with a set look on his face. He started to speak but before he could open his mouth, Akasha said, "Listen Tiffiny, if the next words out of your mouth are not 'In light of what you said, I have decided to reveal to everyone that I am in fact, a little girl,' I suggest you turn around now and save yourself a lot of pain." Even though Josh looked a little nervous, he still leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "You've got quiet a mouth on you, _girl, _but I bet you don't have a boyfriend, just like you'd love to be mine." And with that he stalked away with Akasha looking at him in what appeared to be sympathy.

"We'll come back to your house!" Silver supplied happily, as if Josh had never interrupted. "And we can watch movies and eat popcorn!"

"Fine," Akasha muttered. "Knock yourself out."

_I have got to go to the lair, _she thought fervently. _At least there I can avoid Josh and everyone else. _

They reached her house and she dug her key out of her backpack. They tumbled inside, and locked the door behind them; hanging around the turtles seemed to have impressed upon Akasha to take no risks.

She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of fruit juice. She drank the whole thing in one gulp and poured herself a second, and some for Angel and Silver as well, and a pack of cookies.

"Got any good movies?" Silver inquired lazily, pausing in her sifting through the contents of her backpack, to accept the glass from Akasha. "I shoulda bought something."

"I got a couple," Akasha replied, regretting leaving most of her movies at the lair. "Let's see…" she pulled a clump of DVDs out of the TV cabinet. "We got Legally Blonde… Ice Age… Sahara…"

"Sahara!" Silver squealed. "I love that movie!"

Akasha shrugged and popped the DVD in the drive.

They watched the movie. By this time it was five thirty. Silver yawned something about needing to get home, collected her things, and slouched out with a mumbled 'goodbye'. Angel stood up.

"Well, I should be going. Grandma likes me home by six. So…" she grinned impishly at Akasha. "You refused Josh! Bold move. I know at least fifty girl that would _die _to be in your position."

"Yeah, well, I'm not like those girls," Akasha answered, sweeping crumbs under the sofa. "My world doesn't revolve around that jack-ass. Anyway, I have a boyfriend."

"Ah, yes, Raphael." Angel shook her head. "Not many people'd pick a giant mutant turtle over Josh."

"So says the girl who dumped Jason for _Mikey._"

Angel flushed.

"We're not _dating_, exactly…"

"Uh huh. Whatever. I've seen you two together. Well, I'm going there later, probably, I need to pick Donnie's brains about some homework. I'll ask Mikey then."

"You wouldn't dare!" Angel's eyes widened.

Akasha laughed. "No, I probably wouldn't. Anyway, I'll see you later?"

"Yup. See ya tomorrow."

Angel left. Akasha gathered up her schoolwork and made sure all the windows were locked before leaving, too.

_Perhaps I should use the roofs, _Akasha thought as she trudged along in the swirling sleet. The beautiful day had vanished, and a terrible wind had sprung up. _Then again,_ _I'll probably get blown off the roof in this, though…_

Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist; she was yanked into an alley.

"You'll regret turning me down, babe," Josh whispered, covering her mouth with his hand to stop her screaming.

_Big mistake, moron, _Akasha thought furiously. She kicked him between the legs – hard. He turned as white as the snow falling from the sky and let her go. She whirled to face him, eyes blazing.

He roared and lunged at her; she dodged the weak attack and gave him a smart roundhouse kick in the chest, sending him crashing into the wall behind him. Then she swiftly punched him in the face, breaking his nose, and giving him a black eye. She then swept his legs out from under him and waited for his response. It never came. Unprepared for retaliation, Josh had crumpled like a paper doll. Akasha turned and ran.

Finding a manhole cover, she pried it up, jumped in, sliding it back over to cover the opening again. She stumbled blindly along the sewer, following the trail she knew so well, she had memorized. In no time she was outside the lair. Quickly pulling a mirror out of her bag, she studied her appearance.

She looked perfectly normal. Not a scratch. Not a shred of evidence she had just beat up the most popular guy in her high school. Except her face was stark white from shock.

_I knew he was bad, but not _that _bad, _she thought ruefully, stowing her mirror in her backpack again. _Guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover._ She entered the lair, trying to fix a bored expression on her face.

"Hey, Ash!" Mikey called. He was perched on the banister of the upper level, idly twirling one nunchuku. He was obviously waiting for her arrival. She was unsurprised. He did that often.

Leonardo stalked into the room; from the look on his face he had just had a fight with Raphael – again. Akasha rarely interfered with their petty arguments, and ignoring his scowl, greeted the blue-banded turtle with a cheery 'hello'.

"Hi, Akasha," he said with a hasty bow. "Excuse me, I must be going, Master Splinter wanted to see me…"

Akasha had the impression that he simply did not want to talk to anyone, and let him go. She turned to see Raph stalk over to the TVs and slam himself down onto the sofa. She went over to him.

"Hey, Raph," she said, dumping her schoolbag on the chair and sitting next to him. He grunted.

"Another fight?" she asked briskly.

Grunt.

"You yelled?"

Grunt.

"And he yelled back?"

Grunt.

"And Don and Mikey came in and asked you to stop, you both yelled at them, they go away, Master Splinter tells you to both quit it, you both storm off?"

"Do you memorize our fights?"

"Pretty much." She smiled. "You have 'em often enough."

Grunt.

"Are you going to say _anything_?"

"Pass the remote."

"Funny." She passed it to him.

"So, anything new at school?" he asked, turning on the TV.

She considered saying 'nothing', but she knew he would weasel the information out of her anyway.

"Yeah, loads. Josh asked me to the Christmas dance. I said no. He yelled a lot. Silver and Angel came back and watched a movie at my place, then left. Then on the way here," she took a deep breath. "And he tried to 'force' me to go with him, if you know what I mean–"

"He WHAT?" Raph looked furious.

"–And I kicked his sorry ass. I can take care of myself, you know," she finished. "Chill. I'm fine."

"Tell me where he is," Raph snarled, looking murderous. "I'll rip him to shreds."

"What am I supposed to say when they ask where he's gone?" she asked. "'Oh, my boyfriend, a giant mutant turtle, killed him'? That'll go over well with the police."

"He'd better not do it again," Raph snapped.

"Believe me, he won't. Not if he wants to keep his good looks, anyway. Just forget it." Akasha was now heartily wishing she had never mentioned Josh.

She was saved by the appearance of Donatello.

"Hey Asha," he smiled at her. "Didn't you say you had some homework you wanted help with?" She nodded, grabbed her bag and followed him to his lab.

"So," Don said as they reached their destination. "What's up with you and Raph?"

"Nothing," Akasha said hurriedly, snatching her math homework out of her bag and laying it on the desk.

Dinner was an uneasy affair. Raph seemed to have taken it upon himself to escort Akasha everywhere, as if Josh might suddenly leap out from behind a piece of furniture. Akasha put up with it until he tried to follow her to the bathroom. Then she exploded.

"Just because Josh tried to corner me topside, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!" she screamed at him. The other turtles and Splinter, unfortunately, were all within earshot, and immediantly came over and bombarded her with questions. Splinter looked at her worriedly.

"Who is Josh?" he asked her quietly.

"Oh… a guy at school," she muttered, ashamed for yelling.

"Perhaps my sons can escort you to school…?"

"No!" she cried. "I mean… I can take care of myself."

"I see," Splinter nodded in understanding. "If you were to change your mind…"

"That's it."

Splinter nodded.

Akasha avoided the turtles' stares and grabbed her bag and coat.

"I'm just gonna head home. Thanks for the homework help, Don." She headed for the door. Thankfully, she was not followed. She ran through the sewers as quickly as she could, longing for the warm comfort of her house.

As she ran past an alley, however, she stopped; a faint scratching noise was heard. She cautiously entered the alley. The rank stench of a nearby garbage dumpster engulfed her, and she held her nose. She shrugged, seeing nothing of importance, and turned to exit the alley.

She was grabbed from behind. Akasha squirmed, but she was held fast. She tried to stamp on her attacker's feet, but whoever they were wore boots, and they could not feel her struggles. A laugh sounded in her ear.

"You should have known I wouldn't give up that easily, slut," Josh whispered. "You and I have some unfinished business. You _will _come to that dance with me."

Suddenly Akasha was ripped from Josh's grip. She was overbalanced, and fell forward, throwing out her hands to break her fall. She felt an excruciating pain her her right wrist, and her head smacked the pavement, throwing her into blackness.

Akasha opened her eyes blearily. She was in the lair, on the sofa. A quilt covered her and her head rested on a cushion. Her wrist was bandaged, and her forhead ached horribly. Somewhere in the background she heard Raph yelling,

"I don't _care, _Leo! That Josh almost –"

"I know, Raph! But we can't keep her here forever! She needs her freedom!"

"Yeah, but –"

"Raph?" Akasha called as loudly as she could manage. Silence followed. Then the sound of running feet approached.

"Akasha?" Raph's voice was hoarse as he crouched besider her.

"What happened?"

"Josh."

"Oh."

"Donnie says your wrist's broken. But it should heal soon, with your powers, what's left of them, anyway. Any you cracked your head pretty hard when you fell."

Comprehension dawned on her. "You followed me!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Raph asked, sitting back on his heels. "If I hadn't, he'd've… well it's a good thing I followed you!"

"I can take care of myself!"

They glared at each other for a moment. Then, miraculously, Raph looked away.

"I understand," he murmured. "I like being independent, too. But you can't always take care of yourself. Sometimes you need help. You don't need to be ashamed of it or anything."

"Girls are always supposed to be unable to defend themselves," Akasha said. "They always need help."

"Needing help isn't gender specific," he replied. "Everyone needs help sometimes. We do, my brothers and I."

He stood up.

"I'd better go, you should get some sleep. We called your mother, she's coming down here as soon as she can."

Akasha nodded, and almost instantly she fell asleep.

Raph kissed her forhead before leaving the room.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo? REVIEW! Me liiiiiiike reviews!

CPQ: She is really desperate...

DR: Flames will be used to cook soup! Me liiiiiiike soup!

CPQ:You need to get out more.

DR: Happy holidays everyone! (takes huge swig ofegg nog)

CPQ: No more egg nog for you! (snatches egg nog cartonaway)

DR: NOOOOO!


End file.
